Sealed With A Kiss
by LiLAzNGrL8790
Summary: Fluff- She gave him a choice. He sat there in his thoughts as she waited for him not too far off. When he came over he told her what he decided. (DG)


**Summery:** She gave him a choice. He sat there in his thoughts as she waited for him not too far off. When he came over he told her what he decided. (DG)

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot.

_**

* * *

**_

**Sealed With A Kiss**

_**

* * *

**_

She sat onto the ground and as the wind blew in her hair, a soft sigh escaped her lips. She looked behind her and was glad to see a tree. Leaning against it, she closed her eyes and let the wind trickle against her skin. She loved the spring. She loved the flowers and the smell of it. She loved the warmth and the feeling that things could change and make new.

She thought that way about him too. She thought that he would change. That he wasn't the way everyone saw. Opening her eyes, she saw him off at another tree his eyes far as his hands played with a blade of grass. Smiling slightly she looked off to other parts. He'll come to me when his ready, she thought idly, I know it. Yawning, she tucked her knees unto her chin and stared off.

She saw him come over and she knew that he was ready. A flutter happened in her stomach but she ignored it as she kept her place rather then yelled out to him. He sat next to her and she looked over at him. His hair, that covered his eyes, blew playfully with the wind. She longed to touch it. To see how soft it would be under her fingertips.

He reached for her hand and she smiled. He met her eye and knew he was smiling back even if she was not looking. Her heart fluttered as he kissed her hand. "Does that mean you say yes?" She asked; teasing, she could not help it.

He nodded and tugged her hand. She came over and he placed his arm around her waist. His leg beside her thigh; He placed his head on hers and let out a sigh. "Funny," he said, "I would never think it. Me and you," he drawled before kissing her head.

She giggled and he laughed too. Not that it was funny, mind you. Only because they knew it felt so right. That everything before was worthless until now. When she looked up and met his eyes. He smiled as her finger traced his chin before settling on his lips.

He kissed them and she smiled. She traced upwards and touched his hair, silky, she thought, just as I thought. "What are you doing?" He asked and she looked back into his eyes.

"Memorizing you," she said simply.

He stared at her as if he tried memorizing her as well, "why?"

She smiled, "because," she said as her heart beat faster in her ribcage, "I've fancy myself in love with you."

His eyes darkened and she stared at them before she felt his mouth on hers. She kissed him back. Her heart beating as if she ran Hogwarts to London and back. Her brain went numb as his tongue slid over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth eagerly. She felt his hands make circle patterns upon her back. She played with his soft hair, pulling his mouth even more onto hers.

When he pulled away her was breathing ragged. He smiled and kissed her forehead. She leaned her head on his chest and let her breath catch up. She let her hands fall from his hair and down to his chest. His heart was racing. A grin came on her lips and he pulled her closer.

She felt a sudden change in him and looked at him; worried, "what's wrong?"

He didn't look at her, "I don't deserve you."

She laughed, "And I deserve you?"

His eyes narrowed, "I don't deserve anyone. I'm an idiot who will only hurt you."

She shook her head and took his chin, "if you don't deserve you…then why do I love you?"

He shifted, "because," he said simply, "I'm manipulating."

She kissed him and he moved away, she felt her heart start to break. "Everyone loves someone," she says softly, "if you push away you may hurt more then yourself."

He stared at her. Her eyes had looked down and a look of sadness had graced over her face. She didn't know why he was staring at her for so long…it irked her a bit and she shifted. "Ginny," he said and she looked at him. She liked when he said her name. It rolled off his tongue and seemed to come out smoothly as if it was suppose to.

He cupped her chin, "you could easily catch the heart of another man," he said gently, "why mine?"

She brushed her hand over his hair, "why bother to ask?"

A smile fitted his lips and he stared at her, "I love you."

She stared back. Her heart flipped and jumped as well as her stomach. She kissed him. She had too; she wanted to hear those words so bad. When she stopped, his breath was ragged as well as hers, "I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

He smiled and kissed her head before pulling her close, "always?"

She nodded against his neck, "forever," she said and he kissed her. Sealing the promise with a kiss.


End file.
